Hold Your Peace
by Sigery97
Summary: Grimmjow and Ichigo are getting married. Shiro, Ichigo's highschool sweetheart isn't about to give up his love. ShiroIchi Drabble Sort of Anti-GrimmIchi ish ; Warning: Gay Marriage a bit of swearing


Shiro rushed down the street. He looked around him, glancing at street signs. Fuck, why couldn't it be somewhere he knew? Finally he saw the large building and sighed in relief.

"Is there anyone who thinks these two should not be married…speak now or forever hold your piece" a voice echoed behind the door. Shiro was quick to throw the door open. "I do" he stated loudly, raising his hand as he marched in.

His heart fluttered when he saw Ichigo in a beautiful, pure white, very fluffy wedding dress. Next to the oranget was a male with messy blue hair, blue eyes, and teal markings on his eyes dressed in a black and white tuxedo.

Shiro, compared to the rest of the well dressed people was in tore up black jeans, a light red shirt with the words "Don't fuck with me, I got utensils and I know how to use them" in black, and old, wore black sneakers. People turned in their seats, a lot of them gawking when they saw him. "I object to this wedding" Shiro growled.

"And you are?" the bluenet asked.

"Hichigo Shirosaki" Shiro snapped.

"Shiro? What are you doing here? I thought you went to America" Renji called from the front row.

"I did…but I am not letting Ichigo get married to this guy" Shiro snapped. "So gonna get in trouble for missing my finals by the way" he added in a mutter to himself.

"Shiro, we broke up over 4 years ago" Ichigo snapped back.

"No, we decided to take a break since I was going to America for college and now I learn you were gonna go married to some man" Shiro responded, strolling down the aisle to Ichigo.

"Shiro we broke up…why will not give up on this" Ichigo growled.

"…Cuz I love you Ichigo…I have loved you all my life and I refuse to give you up until I know" Shiro stated.

Isshin stood up. "Shiro please leave" he started.

"Fuck off goatface" Shiro growled, tossing a small card at Isshin.

Isshin looked at the card. "Royal Strawberry Records" he muttered. It was a fairly new record company but was quickly rising to the top.

"Shiro, we are done…I am marrying Grimmjow" Ichigo insisted.

"And I'm objecting to that" Shiro replied back.

"Ichigo doesn't like you…so get out" Grimmjow growled.

"Make me" Shiro challenged.

Grimmjow jumped on Shiro. Shiro fell to the ground, wrestling with the other male. "HEY! STOP IT!" Ichigo yelled.

A brown haired male rushed into the building, dragging the boys apart. "Who are you?" Ichigo asked.

"Tensa, Shiro's assistant…by the way Shiro, Zangetsu-Sensei called and you failed the final…and please stop fighting, if you have too many injuries the guests and workers will probably question it and we will have to explain…and you are ignoring me aren't you?" the brown haired male sighed.

"Leave" Shiro growled.

Tensa sighed. "I will reschedule your meetings for the next few days" he stated before turning and leaving.

"…You have an assistant?" Ichigo asked.

"Oh…I would just cancel the wedding…Shiro isn't planning on leaving till it's destroyed" Tensa added.

"NO" Grimmjow snapped.

Shiro glared at Grimmjow, stepped over him and grabbed Ichigo. He kissed Ichigo deeply, making the oranget moan softly. Everyone was shocked, Grimmjow the most. "You don't love me King?" Shiro asked, pouting.

Ichigo stared at the other, starting to blush. "Uhhhh"

Shiro chuckled before he kissed Ichigo's forehead. "We can talk about that later" he stated.

Ichigo slowly nodded. Shiro was happy that the wedding was over. Now all he had to do was make Ichigo refall in love with him. It was fun the first time so it should be much more fun this time.

**Random little drabble...I got bored and was listening to Crashed The Wedding**

**King Strawberry Records is Shiro's Record Company...he named it after Ichigo**

**And this is sort of for Shiro...I do so much GrimmIchi and not enough ShiroIchi**

**Edit: Guys this is a DRABBLE...it is very unlikely I'm gonna continue this...sorry guys...I am leaving it to your minds...or someone else can continue it if they want...just tell me and you can do it**


End file.
